


Rarely Simple and Never Straightforward (Art)

by MistressKat



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Art, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Art forRarely Simple and Never Straightforwardby Yassandra





	Rarely Simple and Never Straightforward (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rarely Simple and Never Straightforward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477523) by [Yassandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassandra/pseuds/Yassandra). 



> My second Small Fandom Bang art of this year. Atlantis is one of those fandoms I've lightly dabbled in and it was a joy to do so once more. The story was a great one of adventure and friendship, and read like an episode of the show. I hope the art did it credit! Please see [here](https://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/661065.html) for photo and texture credits.

The main cover, and graph I made first. Jason and Pythagoras and the temple ruins. I'm very pleased with the light effect here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once I got chapter titles, it was clear that headers/banners needed to be made. Each with some hints of the plot/content... Peacock is one of the symbols for Hera, so the feathers behind her statue on the second banner are most assuredly deliberate :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is actually the piece I made last (and by 'last' I mean 'yesterday' erm) but chronologically it's the opening scene of the story, with Jason and Pythagoras walking through the woods, early morning light dappled through the trees... I went for the over-saturated painting look.  
  
  
  
  
  
This one is the graph I'm most pleased about. The foggy walkway and Hera's presence, looming in the mist...  
  
  
  
  
  
I loved this scene in the fic, with Pythagoras being clever and suspicious and Jason's little '...oh shit' face. :D  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
